A Sin to Err
A Sin To Err is the sixth episode of the first season of the television series Agent Carter. Synopsis Peggy discovers the shocking truth about Leviathan but doesn't realize that her true enemies are even closer than she imagined. Meanwhile, Sousa is close to confirming the truth about Peggy and may just put her in the crosshairs of the SSR. Plot Doctor Ivchenko told Roger Dooley, Peggy Carter, and Jack Thompson that he was captured by Leviathan and the lives of himself and his family were threatened if he did not cooperate. Carter was interested in the Red Room Academy and pressed Ivchenko for answers; Dooley told her to follow her instincts about the possible infiltration of female spies in the United States. Carter recruited Edwin Jarvis to help to find flings of Howard Stark. She suspected that one of them would have a scar on her wrist from being handcuffed every night; that woman would be a spy who helped steal Stark's inventions. Carter and Jarvis went to the residences of different women but none had scars. The two went to the residence of Ida Enkey where Carter found a bedpost that was scratched up. Meanwhile, Daniel Sousa went to the jailhouse that held Sheldon McFee and McFee positively identified Carter as the woman who assaulted him and took the truck load of Nitramene. Dottie Underwood went to a dentist office across the street from the New York Bell Company. She killed the doctor, then set up a high powered rifle in the window directly across from Dooley's office. Ivchenko went to the window. He saw Underwood; she sent beams of light to inform him of her presence. Ivchenko tried to get Dooley to come to the window, but he would not leave his chair. Ivchenko sent a message back to Underwood; he needed more time to complete his mission, but Peggy Carter was the new target. Ivchenko began talking to Dooley about the chief's family life and his past in the military during World War II. Dooley was focused on what Ivchenko was saying; Ivchenko was talking in a hypnotic tone as he rubbed his ring. Dooley's trance was broken when Daniel Sousa told him that they needed to talk immediately. Carter and Jarvis went to L&L Automat for a meal when Carter noticed that the place was being evacuated. She noticed Strategic Scientific Reserve agents from Washington, D.C. there, trying to be unnoticeable. Carter and Jarvis fought their way out the restaurant to have Thompson stop them at gunpoint. Carter knocked him out, but was then stopped by Sousa. She apologized before running off. Agent Yauch reported to Dooley that the agents failed to capture Carter; Dooley threatened that everyone there will become grade school hall monitors if Carter was not apprehended. Dooley told Yauch to babysit Ivchenko while he dealt with the Carter debacle. Ivchenko spoke to Yauch in a hypnotic tone while rubbing his ring; he told the Leviathan operative all he knew about the Howard Stark investigation and his inventions and how to escape the building. Ivchenko then instructed Yauch in how he wanted him to commit suicide. Carter went to the Griffith Hotel to obtain the Blitzkrieg Button from the wall in her apartment. Thompson, Sousa, and a raiding party pursued. Carter hid outside on a window ledge; with help from Angie Martinelli, she evaded capture. As Carter was leaving the building, she ran into Underwood. The spy kissed Carter unexpectedly; Carter was knocked unconscious. As she was falling, Carter saw that Underwood had handcuff scars on her wrists. Underwood drew a knife when Thompson and Sousa approached; she told them that she found Carter laying on the floor. Carter awakened in the back of a police car as the residents of the house stared. In the interrogation room, Carter told Dooley that she could explain it all. Dooley told his men not to go easy on the woman. Cast Main Cast: *Hayley Atwell as Agent Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Chad Michael Murray as Agent Jack Thompson *Enver Gjokaj as Agent Daniel Sousa *Shea Whigham as Chief Roger Dooley Guest Stars: *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli *Ralph Brown as Doctor Ivchenko *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood *Meagen Fay as Miriam Fry *Rick Peters as Doctor Seth Honicky *Devin Ratray as Sheldon McFee *Steven Hack as Albert *Dimiter D. Marinov as Fyodor *Alexander Carroll as Agent Yauch *Dave Matos as Pasha *Victoria Profeta as Josephine *Yasmine Aker as Thelma Crawford *Krista Marie Yu as Edith *Joyce Greenleaf as Esther *Kellen Michael as Small Boy *Mike Massa as Agent Reese (uncredited) *Marcus Young as SSR Agent #2 (uncredited) *Denney Pierce as Agent Messner (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **New York Bell Company Office **Griffith Hotel **L&L Automat ** ** (mentioned) *Hoboken, New Jersey (mentioned) *Washington, D.C. (mentioned) *Finow, Germany (mentioned) *Russia (flashbacks) Items *Blitzkrieg Button *Sweet Dreams Lipstick *Nitramene (mentioned) *Photonic Amplifier (picture) Organizations *Strategic Scientific Reserve *Soviet Armed Forces *Leviathan Mentioned *Joseph Stalin *Ray Krzeminski *Howard Stark *Leet Brannis *Loretta Dooley *Spider Raymond *Steve Rogers *Ida Enkey * * * * *'' '' *'' '' Trivia *The song that played while Peggy Carter fights the SSR agents at the L&L Automat is It's A Good Day by Peggy Lee. References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Episodes